Both Sides of the Coin
by I'mTheTrueMuffinQueen
Summary: Christopher is the one weakness Wyatt, the overlord of America has, while Harry Potter is the one thing Voldemort just can't seem to be rid of, what do they have in common? Well read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Both Sides of the Coin

Chapter 1- All Hell Breaks Loose…Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing…yeah I think that covers it.

A/N: _**I've decided that I want to turn my three newest stories into a competition, whichever one receives the most votes, I will continue… so Vote for **__**Forever Chronicles**__**, **__**Both Sides of the Coin**__**, or**__** Darkness Falls**__**.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was a dark gray color, not something that was very usual for San Francisco until his highness Wyatt Mathew Halliwell took control over North America, ash falling from the sky like snow or rain. A young boy, looking about fourteen or fifteen, ran through the destroyed streets of the once beautiful city and away from his pursuers, several gruff looking men with cross bows. He made several turns through abandoned alleyways only to come face to face with a brick wall, not something someone who is running away from several other people wants to see right at that moment of time. He turned to face the weapon wielding group, who had now closed in on him, only to see them part to allow a snake like man to come towards him.

"Christopher," the snake man hissed at the skinny brown haired teenager as he stopped about a foot away from him smirking in triumph. Chris just stared back blankly, pissing Voldemort off majorly.

"Voldy, wonderful to see you again, I've missed you but, dear I do have to be going and I'm sure my brother still has you on a short leash after that last attempt to capture me failed so miserably" The young boy taunted the older reptilian looking man, who was infuriated by this comment that the young man had thrown out so nonchalantly towards him. "Voldy" pulled out a long stick from his robes, and pointed towards Christopher.

"How dare you, you infidel I will not be insulted by a child who isn't even half my age," the older of the two yelled angrily prepared to curse the younger of the two.

"So you admit it," he joked" you know they always say admittance is the first step to acceptance."

"Your brother is extremely displeased with you Christopher, why he hasn't killed you yet still astounds me" Voldemort grounded out, attempting ignore that last comment about his age.

"I've noticed that a lot of people are "extremely displeased with me" but personally I really don't care, and if you think I'm going to return and be a nice little puppy for "King Wyatt", you've got another thing coming to you," Chris growled as he whipped his arm out sending Voldemort into a wall. He turned to the group of men with crossbows, who shot the arrows at him.

"Arrows," Chris commanded as the arrows disappeared in a flash of blue and white lights, then they appeared again, aimed for the men. The arrows hit the men and they imploded in a burst of black, dark blue and purple lights. Voldemort rose from his crumbled form and took a fighting stance, wand held high in the air, while Chris glared defiantly towards him.

"Lord Wyatt wanted me to bring you back unharmed, but obviously your stubborn will stops me from doing so, I guess he'll have to understand why I have to bring you back bloody and beaten" Voldemort spoke almost gleefully, the key word being almost, as he aimed his wand towards the boy with the intent of striking him down.

"Bring it," Christ yelled as he moved swiftly to avoid the first stream of green heading his way. Voldemort continuously hurled curses and hexes of various types at him, each time Chris managed to evade it with little to no damage to his health. Chris jerked his hand forward knocking the wand out of Lord Voldemort's hand effectively halting the assault momentarily, while the snake-like man retrieved his wand. Chris continued his telekinetic assault until Voldemort had no choice but to use an unforgivable curse on the young man. While Voldemort was doing so, Chris held his hand out and streaks of lighting flew from his hand but instead of being aimed at the man trying to kill him, it was shot towards the sky, like a warning or a signal.

"_Avada Kedavra_ "the spell came out quickly and hit Chris just as fast, incapacitating him. Voldemort picked up Chris's limp body and apparated towards the mansion where Wyatt Halliwell was residing and the Dark Lord of the Wizarding World was sure that the overlord of North America was going to royally pissed off at him for injuring his younger brother. Amazingly, Voldemort had gotten to the mansion in just enough time for Wyatt to be able to use one of the many genies that the young overlord had managed to acquire and, by acquire we mean enslave, to save the young teenager who just had his soul ripped from his body mercilessly by his brother's new "business partner", relatively speaking of course. As soon as Chris was out of immediate danger, Wyatt had one of his many servants move him to the medical area in his mansion. While Chris was laid in a cot in a medical area to recover, Wyatt took Voldemort into another room, a more secluded room where no one can hear you scream.

"What do you think you were doing? This isn't a prisoner or a captive; this is my brother we're talking about, the same brother who you nearly killed! Had you not had the intelligence to come here immediately, my brother would be dead, and so would you" Wyatt fumed as he paced back and forth in front of Voldemort who was slightly frightened by the other man's anger, seeing as how his anger was making things rise from their original positions and into the air, as if ready to be thrown at him.

"You must understand, your brother is not the easiest person to convince to leave his morals to come sit at your side "like a loyal little puppy", I think was how he put it" Voldemort defended himself as Wyatt turned to him with a grin that just leaked out evil, causing Voldemort to shrink away at the sight the most powerful being in the world's demeaning smirk.

"Well, since you know him so well, then I am charging you with the task of changing my brother over to our side, make him see there is no such thing as good or evil, just power, and maybe I'll keep you and you death things around for a little while longer. He'll be living in the extra room in your quarters…" Wyatt commanded as he left the room chuckling sinisterly, the Dark Lord of England following dutifully, silently cursing himself for giving Lord Wyatt the opening that he had used to make him watch the ungrateful brat known as Christopher Victor Perry Halliwell, the most stubborn boy in the world. They headed back into the medical bay, to see several demons struggling to keep Chris down on the cot even though he was bound to the bed.

"I hate this place," Voldemort complained s he moved to help the beings that were so much lower than him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Both Sides of the Coin

Chapter 2- Kill Voldy Vol.1

Disclaimer: I own nothing…yeah I think that covers it.

A/N: _**I've decided that I want to turn my three newest stories into a competition, whichever one receives the most votes, I will continue… so Vote for **__**Forever Chronicles**__**, **__**Both Sides of the Coin**__**, or**__** Darkness Falls**__**. **_

_**HELP!!!:Also, this technically takes place in the same universe as Forever Chronicles, as will be seen later on…I need an idea for what to call this universe…any ideas?**_

The room was dark, save for the illuminating light of the big screen TV situated on the wall, shrouding the young man lying on the black couch almost completely, had the TV not been on, you would have not been able to spot him at all.

"God or whoever the hell is up there, help me I'm so bored...okay now I'm sounding desperate asking the stupid elders up there on their high horses for help…damn I must really be bored."

Chris Halliwell was bored, well not so much bored, but he was currently in a position that left him with little to do, I mean being held captive by your brother, and being forced to spend time with a crazy old man with a weird obsession with little boys, was not at the top of his things to do list currently. Sadly none of this was his choice, in fact if he had everything his way, he wouldn't be here no, he would back home with a supportive father, a living mother and sister, and a good brother but, none of that will ever happen seeing as how his father ignored him, his mother and little sister are dead, and his brother was currently ruling over the whole entire North American continent. On the bright side, the crazy pedophile hadn't come back from his meeting yet, so here's to hoping that someone dropped a piano or two on him on his way there. He rose into a sitting position, turning off the Wyatt Approved Program he was watching a few minutes ago and, stared out into the shadows that now engulfed the large penthouse apartment that he was trapped in, just thinking.

His thoughts were filled with escape plots, citizens, and the resistance, the one force he put together to stop Wyatt and his tyranny. Hopefully they got his signal and were currently operating without him and focusing on helping others and not on getting him out of his evil brother's clutches but, he doubted they were doing the previous and instead, focusing on the latter. Now you are probably all wondering why he didn't just orb out, but unfortunately with all the shields around the mansion, it was kind of impossible. The heavily guarded door opened and snake man walked in, a scowl placed firmly on his face, okay so no pianos.

"Awww, did someone get scolded for another screw up, Voldy?" Chris "comforted" towards the extremely angered man who was now fuming with rage. Voldemort growled as he glared at the young boy who so clearly dared defy him so openly.

"Stupid child, how dare you mock me, if that fool wasn't keeping you around, I would have tortured you for hours before removing all the important life giving organs in your body and letting you bleed out in front of all those who care for you." Chris looked at him like he was insane, as Voldemort just seemed to be standing there living his dream, while cackling slightly, his eyes glazed over.

"It's nice to know you think about me…actually, now that I think of it, it's kind of creepy," The brown haired youth spoke calmly, only fueling Voldemort's hatred for him. Chris looked Voldemort in the eye before scoffing, lying down, and rolling over to where the older man couldn't see his face. Voldemort stormed off, cursing lowly under his breath, leaving Chris to do what ever he was doing before he had interrupted him. Chris giggled softly like a school girl, as he got up and looked out the small window his brother had provided him with. Outside showed a much different San Francisco than two years ago, instead of happy people going to and from work, and kids playing outside, all that was out there now was destruction and dead bodies, something Chris had gotten used to over time. He longed for the happy days, filled with sun, family, and love; he even missed school, something that he hated vehemently, just like all other forms of authority.

An explosion rumbled the building, signifying the lovely fact that his resistance disobeyed his orders and used their resources to break him out instead helping others being affected by Wyatt's reign of terror. Even though they disregarded his rules, he had to give them points for using that large of an explosion on one single building. Voldemort ran out of the room, cursing up a storm in some form of snake language, going to help his death thingamajigs, but not before closing the door and locking it, like that would stop them. Another explosion sounded off as the door was busted open by a team of people in complete black fatigues.

"I thought I told you guys to not come and save me if anything like this were to happen to me." He admonished the group, as the one leading the group rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Chris, but we're here anyway so let's get the hell out of this place." The leader who was obviously male, laughed, as the group of people slowly made their way out of the room, only to come face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange, the crazed follower of his Almighty Scariness Lord Voldy and all around nut job extraordinaire.

"Hello Kiddies," She greeted, cackling while removing her wand quickly and cursing them, which was deflected by Chris's telekinesis. Chris motioned for the others to get as far away as possible, but none listened instead they helped Chris battle the older more seasoned witch.

"Oh little Chrissie has some help from his little muggle friends." She continued to shoot curse after curse towards them, the group avoiding the just barely. Chris knew that fighting in a large group against an opponent like Bellatrix, was suicide, and would have made everyone leave, had he not felt the shields of the mansion drop like a dead fly, as some of the technological members of the resistance ran towards them. Chris looked at the group surrounding him before looking at Bellatrix who was glaring at her as she prepared her wand in a way he knew was used for the killing curse.

"_Avada Keda-"_She tried to finish, but was interrupted by Chris.

"Guys, orb." Chris rushed as the older deranged witch fired the killing curse. The group was engulfed in a shower of blue and white lights that took them away form the crazy place known as the Wyatt Empire Headquarters. Bellatrix cursed as her master and his business partner came around the corner to see her alone, and their prisoner gone.

"I told you to watch him," Wyatt growled at the Dark Lord, as he stomped away muttering about how much work he was going to have to put into locating his brother once again, while Voldemort just stood there glaring at Bellatrix who he had told to fetch Christopher away from his little rescue group and to lock him up in an anti magic cell. Voldemort soon followed the more powerful being out of the room, muttering about how much work he was going to have to put into not killing the brat when he found him. Unbeknownst to the evil leaders the Resistance was celebrating the return of their powerful leader, Chris Halliwell, who was going to disappear once again very soon.

WELL LADIES AND GENTS THAT WAS FUN…SO REVIEW….yeah…this has been a public service announcement from your local MuffinQueen :D


	3. Chapter 3

Both Sides of the Coin

Chapter 3- What did I ever do to you?

Disclaimer: I own nothing…yeah I think that covers it.

A/N: _**I've decided that I want to turn my three newest stories into a competition, whichever one receives the most votes, I will continue… so Vote for **__**Forever Chronicles**__**, **__**Both Sides of the Coin**__**, or**__** Darkness Falls**____**AND!!!:Also, this technically takes place in the same universe as Forever Chronicles, as will be seen later on…**_

The small rooms of the resistance were filled with cheering people, celebrating the return of their leader, the almighty Chris Halliwell. Battle hardened warriors let loose, while children squealed and played, much like they had done before any of this had happened and other more recluse members of the resistance made an appearance just to see the safe return of the young boy who had saved them all and kept them safe. Witches, gypsies, mortals, and other magical beings danced around, drinking, laughing, and just being all around jolly, as the resistance's founder looked around, very uncomfortable with these very interesting festivities that were being thrown in his honor. Chris stood in the corner of the room, choosing to avoid the drinking, dancing, and merriment that filled the room like smoke, impairing many of the member's judgment, making it extremely dangerous for all of them; their defenses were down and the chance of an attack was high, because no one defied Wyatt and got away unscathed, something he knew all to well. He shuddered at the many horrible memories that flooded to the surface of his thoughts, wishing they would all just disappear into nothing, and cease to exist.

"HEY CHRIS!" A shrill, slightly feminine, voice broke him out of his reverie, effectively dissipating the horrid thoughts of his past. Screaming directly into his ear was an old friend of his little sister, a flamboyant elf named Timor, from one of the many forests that Wyatt had destroyed. His long blonde hair shook wildly as he practically tackled him, encasing Chris in a bear hug that seemed tighter than Chris ever though Timor could squeeze.

"Tim." Chris intoned, as the happy elf finally released him. Chris looked at him up and down, because had Melinda still been alive, she would've killed him for not taking good care of her friend. Timor was in pretty good shape; his body held no indication of battle, no scratches, bruises, or cuts, his gleaming blue eyes still held hope for a better future, and his expression held no hints of anguish or pain, all in all he'd say Timor looked pretty good; if only all the others had held up as well.

"Chris, guess what? Guess what?" elf spoke energetically towards Chris as he jumped up and down, and Chris looked at him weirdly before shaking his head and smiling.

"What?"

"Well today, I met the darling girl you rescued a few days before your capture." Timor giggled as he swung his arm around Chris's neck and Chris went beet red. The girl in question had been an assassin sent after him by Wyatt, but she was not supposed to kill him, only fetch him and bring him back to the mansion so Wyatt could punish him for running, again, but of course he had taken the phoenix down but then his soft side reared it's ugly head and he felt as if he had to take her in.

"A phoenix, with a wonderful sense of style I might add, who was sent to capture you? I think your brother is trying to set you up from a distance. OH THIS IS SOOOOO ROMANTIC!!! A forbidden love between the rebel leader and an assassin sent by the enemy, it's the stuff of dreams." Timor swooned as he looked pointedly at Chris, probing for more information with his soul searching eyes; trust his sister to befriend such a character. Melinda met him about five years ago in a forest that was facing demolition, to make way for a new shopping center, of course Mel had to intervene, which she did, in a very noticeable way, by using magic to take important parts from all of their machinery and confusing all of the dim witted construction workers. Of course this had gotten her in soooo much trouble with their loving mother, and the greatest disappearing act that was their father, both had different opinions on the matter.

"Bianca is several years older than me and-"Chris was cut off as Timor continued his weird fan boy dream that seemed to revolve around himself, practically bursting with joy at the situation he must have envisioned.

"Ohhh, Bianca," Timor giggled as Chris realized his mistake, "Dating an older woman Chris? Of course you would, the strong powerful leader dating an older woman because no mere girl his own age can satisfy him…OHOHOHO."

"You enjoy doing this don't you?" Chris asked in all seriousness, to the still giggling elf, who at this moment seemed very happy at the rebellion leader's discomfort.

"Of course I do, I mean without me, who else would embarrass you?" Chris smiled slightly at Timor's reasoning before shrugging off his arm, giving him a firm handshake, and walking away, hoping to save himself from anymore embarrassment that the elf would undoubtedly cause. He continued on his way, out the door, away from the party, and into the hallway. Moving swiftly, he made his way to the small room that he deemed his, a master bedroom of sorts, one of the only rooms with a bathroom and a shower. He made his way to the bathroom, stripping on the way, turning on the water to a comfortably burning temperature, and placing himself under the blazing stream. The steam that now surrounded him seemed to clear his head, making it easier for him to think, think about his life, his family, and everything else that seemed to crowd his mind, reminding him of his many obligations. It felt as though he had the weight of the world weighing down on his shoulders, and he wasn't so sure he could carry it to it's destination, in fact he was sure he would be crushed by it soon enough.

It was times like this when he wished his mother or his sister was around, times when he felt like he could no longer continue on, when all he wanted to do was lie down, die, and join the rest of his family in the afterlife, but he knew he couldn't, he had obligations to these people. He was the only thing standing between Wyatt and total domination of the world; sometimes he wished that someone would have had the common sense to bind his unimaginably powerful brother's powers, which would have made this whole entire defeating him thing so much easier, sadly his family may have been powerful, but it was lacking a lot in common sense, which was a bad thing for everyone. The water becoming ice cold shocked him out of his dark thoughts and forced him to jump out of the shower as quickly as possible and into the cold air. He hissed in discomfort as he reached for a towel and started to dry himself off and replace his outfit with one much more clean and comfortable. He moved back into his room and laid down on his bed, being claimed by sleep almost instantaneously, falling swiftly into unconsciousness. Unbeknownst to him or any of the resistance members, Chris vanished in a loud pop that was disguised by the merry making of the others.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry but I got writer's block…I know, I know I should have at least told you…sorry.


End file.
